


Owl of Destiny

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Category: Clash of the Titans (1981), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: Storytime with the Goblin King. Jareth tells his family how he obtained his owl form and how he influenced the events of a hero's quest to stop the Kraken. Crossover of Labyrinth with the original Clash of the Titans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth (wish I did) or any other character from Labyrinth or Clash of the Titans. This is a crossover with the original movie, not the crappy remake.

Jareth sat on his throne, one leg draped over the side, as he thought about various things. His thoughts were interrupted when his children came running in. "Father!" they called.

Looking up, he saw all three rushing towards him. He sat up smiling. "And what are you three up to?"

"We found this in a storage room." Luke, the eldest boy, held a golden mechanical owl out for his father to see.

"It looks like your owl form," Melody, the blonde girl grinned, her green eyes shining.

"So it does," the king smiled as he took the owl. "I wondered where this fellow had gone."

"Does it do anything?" Liam, the youngest and smallest of the three children, asked.

"Oh, this little guy is a hero. His name is Bubo and he helped a brave human save a Kingdom from the mighty Kraken."

The eyes of his children lit up. "Tell us the story, father!" Liam cried.

"Yes, tell us." Luke agreed.

"Please, father!" Melody smiled sweetly at the Goblin King. If he had thought of refusing, he would have changed his mind the moment she looked at him with those shining emeralds. Like her mother, Melody knew how to talk him into almost anything.

Chuckling, Jareth sat back and examined Bubo. "Very well. I'll tell you how Bubo came to be and my part in this tale."

Centuries ago when the Greek gods were all-powerful, Zeus, the King of the gods, had forbidden his children from having any kind of contact with the Fae and many other magical beings. But like most families, there's always one that doesn't listen. Athena, goddess of wisdom, saw how foolish it was to avoid and hate such beautiful and powerful creatures. While visiting a small village, Athena came across a young Fae that was playing with a group of human children.

He was rolling in the grass with them and laughing happily. His wild blonde hair was filled with clover and dirt, but he didn't seem to care. The children chased and tackled him repeatedly. As she watched him play with the children, she became increasingly curious about him. Where did he come from? Why was he here in a village so close to her father's main temple?

Spotting the goddess at the edge of the forest, the lad stopped his games and brought the children before her. "Kneel before your goddess children," he instructed as he, himself knelt at her feet.

Athena watched as the children knelt beside him. "Rise, children." She blessed each of them and sent them on their way. Turning to the young Fae, who was still on his knees, she ran her hand through his blonde locks, picking out the clover. "Tell me what brings you here, so close to my father's temple?"

The young Fae looked up at her with his odd blue eyes. "Simply looking for some fun. I want to see the world and enjoy myself before I'm forced to follow in my father's footsteps."

Athena placed her hand under his chin and made him look up. "You choose a dangerous place to look for fun." She smirked and stepped away. "My father would kill you in an instant."

Standing, he approached the goddess slowly. "Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find me, then." Leaning against a tree, he studied her. "Are you going to tell him I'm here?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to. I just took a walk a found some children at play, nothing more." She smiled as she walked deeper into the forest.

The young Fae laughed as he watched her go. He was certain this was going to be a very entertaining trip.

"But Father," Liam interrupted as he pulled on Jareth's pant leg, "who was the young Fae?"

"It was Father you dummy," Luke said before his father could answer.

"How do you know?'' Liam demanded.

"Because he said he was part of this story." Melody cut in.

"Children," Jareth's tone was firm and scolding without being loud, but all three instantly became silent with their heads down. "Do you wish to hear this story?" He asked as he fiddled with Bubo.

"Yes," the three replied in unison.

Looking at them, he sighed. "Then cease this arguing, please. I will happily answer your questions. There is no need for bickering and name calling. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," all three answered as they looked up at him.

"Good," Jareth said as he went back to messing with the owl. "Now, Luke is correct. I was the young Fae that Athena came upon."

"Why were you there?" Melody asked.

"That's not really important to the story," the King replied.

"I beg to differ," a voice called from the doorway. "Background can be very important to a story, wouldn't you agree, my King?"

Jareth and the children looked to see the Goblin Queen enter the room. "You are correct, Sarah, but I was trying to keep this story short."

"I see." She approached the thrones and sat on the throne beside the one the king was currently occupying. "And why wasn't I invited to your little story time?"

"Apologies, my love, the children found this," he held the owl up for her to see, "and they were curious about it."

Sarah examined Bubo and couldn't help being impressed by its craftsmanship. "He's beautiful."

"His name is Bubo, Mother," Liam exclaimed as he climbed up onto her lap.

"Bubo? What an interesting name for an owl." Sarah grinned. "Now carry on with this story, husband. I'm curious about it all."

"As you wish, my Queen." Jareth bowed his head to her and closed his eyes as he resumed his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First I apologize for the lack of updates to this story and my other WIPs. I was busy finishing, releasing, and promoting my second published novel, Dancing with Shadows. I have a third in that series to write, but you'll be happy to know I won't be starting that one for at least 2 months. I plan to take a couple months off so I don't burn myself out on it and during that time I will be catching up on my stories for his Glitterness. I'll try to alternate and post a chapter of each one as I can. Sorry, this is a short chapter. I got started on it and then got sick. I'm still not feeling the greatest, but I didn't want to make all of you wait any longer for an update of some sort. I'll probably switch to OSAbCoB next as it seems to be the most popular of my stories atm. Again, thank you all for your patience and continued support!

Jareth continued to fiddle with the owl while the children got comfortable. Luke was sitting at his mother's feet, while Liam was on Sarah's lap. Melody, curious about what her father was doing with the owl, had climbed up to sit on the arm of Jareth's throne. "Now, since your mother has asked for a backstory. I guess I should tell you why I was in Greece."

"Where's Greece?" Luke questioned. "I don't remember hearing about that in our studies."

"It's a country in the Aboveground," Sarah told them.

"Did you live there?" Liam asked, wrapping his little arms around her.

"No, I lived in a place called America, but I have been to Greece, with your father."

"Were you with him during his story?" Luke inquired.

Jareth chuckled, "No, no. This was long before I met your mother. Before I was even a King. At the time my father still sat on the throne as King of the Goblins. In fact, I wasn't much older than you, Luke."

"Really?" The eldest boy's eye lit up.

Jareth nodded. "Yes my boy, I was just old enough to be considered a man, but still expected to do as I was told."

"And I bet you hated that." Sarah teased.

"Yes, I did, which is why I left the Underground. I wanted to travel and see the world before I was forced to take my place as a member of the Court."

"I'm sure your parents were thrilled about that decision."

"Who said I told them?" Jareth smirked.

Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "So you ended up in Greece during your travels."

"Yes, I rather enjoyed the area. The ancient Greeks had excellent wines and entertaining plays. I was able to enjoy many things during my time with Athena." Jareth explained.

"What sort of things father?" Melody asked.

"Yes, what all did you enjoy?" Sarah pushed as she glared at him, daring him to say the wrong thing in front of the children. She was very much aware of his time as Athena's lover. Jareth hadn't wanted her to hear stories or rumors from others, so early in their relationship, he had told her about all his past lovers, including the Greek Goddess.

The Goblin King tried not to let the children see his hesitation at answering the question. Clearing his throat, he chose his words carefully. "Well, I saw many plays, enjoyed the finest foods and drinks in Greece and I was even taken to Mount Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods."

"I thought Gods weren't real?" Liam questioned.

"Oh, no," Sarah started as she adjusted the boy on her lap. "There are many Gods and Goddesses. The ones aboveground aren't really Gods like the ones of the Underground though."

"Your mother is correct, Liam," Jareth added. "The humans of the aboveground, especially in the old days, didn't understand how many works, so they considered anyone with powers like ours to be a God."

"So we're Gods?" Melody inquired.

"No, Princess." Jareth chuckled. "We are Fae. We are creatures of the Underground. The beings that were known as Gods were equal in power to us, but not exactly like us. It's a little difficult to explain, and is a story better left for another time. For now, just know that the Greek Gods were equal in power to the Fae rulers and didn't exactly like us."

"Athena did!" Liam exclaimed.

"She liked your father." Sarah corrected.

"Yes, I saw her many times in that small village. We soon became friends and spend most of the day," Jareth paused as he looked at his wife, "enjoying each other's company."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Jarth laid under an olive tree, his head resting on the lap of the Goddess of wisdom as the cool breeze blew through her dark hair as she watched him nap. Athena smiled to herself as she thought of their game of tag through the woods earlier. She never expected to feel this way about a Fae. She had quickly become attached to the young Fae and worried constantly that her father would find out and harm him. "If only he could take an animal form like we can..." She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Jareth asked as he opened his blue eyes to look at her.

"I was just thinking out loud." She responded as she brushed his hair from his face."

"Anything you care to share with me?"

"I was just thinking its too bad you can't take an animal form like I can."

"What good would it do me to turn into an animal?" Jareth questioned.

"It would make hiding you from my father a lot easier."

"I've told you, dearest, I do not fear Zeus," Jareth assured her as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"You should. If he finds you here, he'll kill you."

"He'll try. I'm not without my own magic." Jareth took her hand and kissed it.

"Fool, why won't you listen to me?"

Sighing, Jareth sat up and turned to look at Athena. "Dear, even if I was able to turn into an animal, would it really hid me from Zeus?"

"If you were an animal, perhaps a bird, you could sit on my shoulder and ride safely into Mount Olympus and my father would be none the wiser. You could stay there with me right under his nose." Athena grinned.

"My dear, are you trying to tempt me into going home with you?" Jareth smirked as he leaned closer.

Before she could respond, a loud crack of thunder startled them both. They looked to see a large lightning bolt flash above the temple. "I have to go, father is summoning us," Athena said as she jumped to her feet.

Jareth stood and grabbed her hand before she could vanish on him. "Do you have to run the moment he calls? Do you really fear him so?"

"You've never seen him when he's angry," Athena said as she tried to pull away.

Jareth pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've never seen him at all."

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way," Athena stated as she pulled free. "I prefer you alive."

Sighing, Jareth watched her vanish from sight and returned to sitting under the tree. "If only I could be a bird..."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

On Mount Olympus, Zeus was shouting at every member of his family as they entered the main chamber. "I demand to know why no one has dealt with this abomination!"

Athena snuck in behind her sisters and avoided making eye contact with her father. "What has him in a rage now?" Athena whispered to her sister, Artemis.

"Father's heard there's been a Fae hanging around his main temple for weeks," Artemis whispered back. "Weren't you just at the temple?"

Before she could reply, Zeus called her out. "Athena, daughter, come forward."

Nervously, Athena stepped forward and bowed before him. "Yes, father?"

"I want you and Artemis to rid the land of this creature. Leave no stone unturned. Find him and destroy him!" Zeus commanded.

Athena bowed and turned to her sister. "Let's go."

Together the two hurried out of the main chamber. Athena stopped at the main gate and turned to Artemis. "There's something I need to tell you."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

So Athena shared her secret with her sister in hopes of gaining her aid in keeping me safe," Jareth told his family. "Luckily for her, Artemis wasn't the type to kill a man that was respectful of nature."

"Did she help you?" Luke asked.

"She did." Jareth nodded. "In more ways than one..."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after Zeus ordered Athena and Artemis to eliminate the Fae that was in the area, they called their father to the temple. "What is it, my daughters? Have you found the wretch?"

"We have," Artemis said proudly. "We wanted you to be here to witness his demise.

"Very good." Zeus beamed. "Where is he?"

"This way." Athena headed out of the temple and into the forest.

Zeus followed his daughters into the forest, stepping carefully being as quiet as they could. As they approached the lake, Artemis motioned for her father to follow her and Athena went around the other side as they had planned ahead of time. Artemis signaled with her hand the direction she wanted her father and he nodded before silently approaching the lake with the Huntress. As they neared the edge of the lake, Zeus spotted the young Fae lounging by the water. He watched Artemis draw her bow and take aim. Across the lake, Athena was in position, her sword drawn, ready to attack if her sister's arrow missed.

As Artemis released her bow, a twig snapped under Zeus's feet, causing the Fae to look up and avoid the arrow. He jumped up and took off running in the direction of Athena. Zeus chuckled knowing he was done for. As he approached Athena, she stepped out of the grass so she could be seen and raised her sword to strike. To avoid the blow the young Fae dove into the bushes. Zeus rushed over and grabbed the bush and pulled it up by its roots. All that he was where it once was though was a small barn owl.

The owl blinked at the confused God and then flew to a nearby tree. Before Zeus had time to think, Athena shouted, "Over there!" Zeus turned to see the Fae fleeing, but he didn't get far. Soon he fell with Artemis's arrow in his back.

Zeus hurried over to the fallen Fae and laughed. "Fool! Did you think you could trespass here and be allowed to live?"

"Didn't realize it was a crime to enjoy the forest," he replied as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"These woods and these lands belong to me. My family guards them against foul creatures like yourself. Now its time for you to die." Zeus held his hand up and a lightning bolt appeared.

"I do not fear you, Zeus. And one day no one else will either."

With an angry growl, Zeus threw the lightning bolt at him, obliterating him. All that was left was a burnt, smoldering spot on the earth.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Jareth chuckled slightly and pulled his now crying child into his arms. "What's wrong, Melody?"

"I don't want you to die." She sobbed into his chest.

"Hush, now. It's alright my dear." He made her look at him and wiped the tears from her emerald eyes. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes. but you said..."

"Mel," Luke called to his little sister. "If father had been killed, he wouldn't be here to tell us this story," he assured her.

"That's right, Melody." Sarah grinned. "In fact, none of us would be here if that were the case."

Melody sniffled and looked at her father. "Then how?"

Jareth kissed her forehead. "I was about to explain that my dear." He got her settled on his lap once more. "Now as I said before, Athena had revealed her secret to her sister in order to get her aid. What I didn't tell you, was the plan the three of us devised."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Shortly after learning of her sister's fondness for the young Fae, Artemis ventured into the woods in search of him. He wasn't hard to find, for he made no attempt to hide, which she found to be either extremely brave or extremely stupid. But then perhaps it was a bit of both. "So you're the Fae my sister told me about."

Jareth turned to face the Goddess. "She's talking about me now? I guess she was serious about taking me home to meet the family." He joked.

Artemis drew her bow and aimed the arrow at his throat. "Hear me, foolish Fae, I don't take kindly to your kind roaming freely here. I have orders from my father to kill you on sight."

"And yet, you haven't."

"My sister believes you are a good man. She has asked for my assistance in keeping you safe from our father." Artemis explained. Slowly she lowered her bow. "She also tells me that you are quite kind to the animals in my forest. The mother fox you protected is well, by the way. She and her kits have relocated further downstream, a safe distance from the village."

"I'm glad." Jareth smiled. "I see no fault in hunting for food, but those hunters were doing it purely for her fur. Knowing she had little ones, I couldn't allow it."

"And for that, you have my thanks, which is why I'm giving you this." She held a vial filled with a dark purple liquid to him.

"What is this?"

"Athena wished for you to have an animal form. This will grant you one. It will be the same form everytime you change, but I believe one is enough for someone like you." Artemis explained.

"And how do I know this isn't a poison?"

He statement was barely out of his mouth when he found a dagger at his throat. "You think me so treacherous that I would do such a thing? Know this, if and when I kill you, it will be with my own hands, not some poison." She pressed the dagger into his skin to emphasize her point.

"Artemis!" Turning, they saw Athena rushing over. "What are you doing?"

Pulling her dagger from his throat, Artemis returned it to her sheath and turned to her sister. "Just getting acquainted with your friend here."

Athena rushed over to Jareth's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love," Jareth assured her.

"I gave you my word that I would help you protect your little pet, Athena. And my word is my bond." She tossed the vial to her sister.

Catching it, Athena smiled. "You got it."

"Of course. It wasn't hard." Artemis grinned.

"Since when am I a pet?" Jareth asked, sounding quite offended.

"Well after you drink this you will be," Athena grinned. "At least when in the presence of others, that is."

"Now we just have to decide on your animal form," Artemis stated.

"I think a bird," Athena said as she looked Jareth over.

"Could work. Needs to be one worthy of a Goddess." Artemis said as she walked around them. "A bird that can represent your wisdom."

"Why do I need to represent her?" Jareth demanded. "No offense Athena, but if this is going to be a permanent thing it needs to be something I can live with."

"True, Jareth, I want you to agree to your animal form, but my sister is also correct. In order for this plan to work your animal form bust be something that won't make anyone suspicious."

Jareth looked around. Smirking he turned back to the Goddess. "I have the perfect animal in mind." He took the vial from Athena and removed the stopper. Before anything could be said, he drank it all down. A moment later a small owl sat on Athena's shoulder.

"An owl?" Artemis chuckled. "I would have assumed a peacock from someone like him."

The owl hooted angrily at her, making Athena laugh. "Relax, Jareth, she's just trying to ruffle your feathers." He hooted at her some more and she patted his head. "Yes, yes. I know how you feel."

"You can understand him?" Artemis asked.

"Of course. Can't you?" Athena asked.

"No."

The owl flew from Athena's arm and changed back to his normal form. "Only those I wish to communicate with can understand me in that form," he told her.

"Well that takes care of being able to hide him, but what about father?" Artemis asked. "He'll want proof that he's dead."

Jareth juggled a crystal from one hand to another. "I believe I can help with that."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

"How did you do it, father?" Liam asked from his mother's arms.

Jareth summoned a crystal and tossed it to the other side of the room. Suddenly there was a younger version of him standing before them. He bowed to them and began dancing around.

"An illusion?" Luke asked.

"That's right my son," Jareth answered. "The mighty Zeus destroyed an illusion while I sat safely in a tree."

"So that's how you got your owl form?" Melody asked.

"That's right, my dear," Jareth said as he ruffled her hair. "The Goddess gifted me with an animal form and I was able to hide right under Zeus's nose."

"So how does the little metal owl fit into to this tale?" Sarah asked.

"Be patient, Precious." He told her. "I'm getting to our little friend."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Shortly after tricking Zeus into believing that the Fae had been killed, Athena returned to Mount Olympus with her new pet. It didn't take long for someone to notice him perched on her shoulder.

"Athena, what is that on your shoulder?" Hera, the Queen of the Gods, asked.

"I found him in the woods." Athena smiled. "I thought he was charming and have decided to keep him."

Aphrodite walked over along with Hera, Thetis, and Posidian. "What is his name?" The Goddess of Love asked.

Before Athena could answer, Artemis spoke from the doorway. "His name is Bubo."

"Bubo?" Athena looked at her sister while the owl on her shoulder hooted angrily.

"Yes. I think its a fitting name for him." Artemis smirked.

"I think its an adorable name," Aphrodite said as she reached over and scratched the owl's head.

Athena thought about it a moment and then sighed. "Bubo it is then." The newly named owl simply glared at her.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah nearly doubled over with laughter. "Glad you find this so amusing, Precious." Jareth glared at his wife.

Wiping her eyes, Sarah tried to control her laughter. "Sorry, my love." She continued giggling. "I thought just the metal owl was named Bubo, but it was named after you wasn't it?" She held her sides which were starting to ache.

Jareth sighed. "And this is why I never told you this story..."

"Is mother right, father? Was the metal owl named after you?" Liam asked.

"Yes he was, but you are getting ahead of the story," Jareth stated as he placed Bubo down. "Yes, Artemis did give me the terrible name of Bubo. It was her revenge. Athena went along with it because she agreed with Aphrodite about it being adorable." He watched his wife carefully. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. He knew she would tease him with this information later.

"Father where does the metal owl come in though? If you had your animal form and you were named Bubo, why was that made?" Luke asked.

"Well, I spent many years with Athena. I hide in plain sight as her pet owl Bubo. After fooling their father, Athena and Artemis slowly began to see there was no reason to fear Zeus. They weren't the only ones. Soon most of the Gods and Goddess began to fear him less and less." Jareth told them. "Zeus began doing whatever he pleased, with whomever he pleased. His wife Hera became infuriated with him. While they didn't approve of his discretions, they didn't stop him either. He was after all, still the King of the Gods."

"So you helped them see he wasn't so scary, father?" Melody asked.

Brushing her hair from her face, Jareth smiled. "Yes, my dear. But things would soon begin to change and our little friend here would play a big part. It all started when a greedy, jealous King named Acrisius, tried to kill his daughter and her newborn baby, Perseus."


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was lounging in Athena's room. The goddess was meeting with her family. When she returned, she looked worried. "What's the matter, love?" Jareth asked as he sat up.

"Father is furious," Athena said as she paced the room.

Jareth sighed. "What is he raving about now?"

"His latest affair has become known and the girl's father may punish her.

~*~*~*~\\\\\\...\\\\\~*~*~*~

"Father, what's an affair?" Melody interrupted.

"Its... well," Jareth looked to his wife for help but she simply raised an eyebrow and smirked as she watched him squirm.

"Well, you see..." Jareth tried to choose his words carefully. "When a couple loves each other they get married, like your mother and I. And a married couple is known to create new life, as your mother and I have done three times..."

"You mean they have a baby?" Melody inquired.

"Yes, they have a baby." Jareth smiled, she was too smart for her own good sometimes. "Now sometimes a baby is made with someone other than the person they are married to."

"Father, did you make a baby with someone else?" Liam asked.

"No," Jareth didn't hesitate to answer. "Your mother is the only one I have ever or will ever have a baby with." He reached over and took her hand in his. "I want no one else by my side."

Sarah squeezed his hand and smiled. "What your father is trying to tell you is that Zeus had many children with people other than his wife Hera."

"He was a bad man." Melody stated.

"Yes, he was, sweetheart," Jareth said before kissing her head. "Now for our story, Zeus had had an affair with Danea, the daughter of King Acrisius of the Kingdom of Argos. Now Acrisiys was a jealous tyrant."

"What's that Father?" Liam asked.

"It means he didn't like people touching things he believed were his and he was cruel to anyone that did," Sarah explained.

"So he was upset that Zeus made a baby with his daughter?" Luke questioned.

"Well he was upset that she had a baby, he didn't know who the father was," Jareth explained. "Athena feared what the King was going to do, and worse what Zeus would do in response."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Jareth, disguised as Bubo the owl, sat on Athena's arm as she stroked his feathers. Worried about the safety of Danae and her child, Zeus sent Poseidon, god of the sea, to check on them and spy on the King. Everyone paced the room, waiting for him to return.

"She's his daughter." Jareth hooted to Athena. "Surely he wouldn't harm her."

The goddess shook her head and whispered, "but what of the child?"

"Does one human child really matter?" Jareth questioned.

"All lives matter," Athena whispered angrily.

"To you, but not to your father," Jareth answered.

Before Athena could respond, Aphrodite came over and started petting the owl on her sister's arm. "Poor Bubo, even he's worried about what will happen."

"Yes, he's agitated." Athena sighed. "What will Father do if he harms them?"

"I don't know, sister. It won't be good though." The goddess of love replied.

Eventually, a seagull flew in through the window and changed in Poseidon. "It is done." He bowed to his brother, Zeus. "As we feared, King Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child..." he hesitated, fearful of his brother's response. "to the sea."

"Then he will be punished." Zeus seemed oddly calm. "Cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy!" The room jumped at his exclamation. "How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage jealousy," he shook his head. "and cowardly revenge!"

"Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus!" Hera, Queen of the gods, spoke up. "He has built many temples and dedicated them to you," She glared at her husband, "great Zeus, father of the gods."

"A hundred good deeds cannot atone for one murder," Zeus argued. "A thousand temples or statues or  
sanctuaries, whether dedicated to me, " paused to make eye contact with Hera. "Or to you, Hera, my wife." His eyes traveled to the goddess behind her. "Or to Thetis, lovely goddess of the sea." His gaze continued moving around the room as he spoke. "Or to you, Athena, ever wise and full of care. Or to Aphrodite, goddess of love." His gaze then returned to his wife. "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!"

"Does it matter?" Hera crossed her arms over her chest. "The death of a girl and her child?"

"Girl?" Zeus was fuming. "His daughter!"

"After a lifetime's respect and devotion..."

"Enough!" Zeus cut her off. "I've decided. Acrisius must be punished and his people with him." He gripped the arms of his throne and looked to his brother. "My lord, Poseidon, I command you to raise the wind and the sea." He paused long enough to stand. "Destroy Argos! And to make certain no stone stands, that no creature crawls." I command you to let loose the last of the Titans." Poseidon's eyes grew large as he realized Zeus's plan. "Let loose the Kraken! The kingdom of Acrisius must be destroyed!"

"As you command." Poseidon bowed and turned to leave.

"Yet, be certain," Zeus called after him as he stepped down from his throne, "no harm befalls young Danae or her son. Bring them safely to some remote and peaceful shore. Go now, swiftly." Zeus watched his brother leave and walked to the room where he kept his clay figures of all the humans. With these figures, the mighty Zeus could change and manipulate them.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked as she watched her husband.

"Zeus, your husband, loved the girl." Thetis, goddess of the Sea answered.

"Danae?" Hera inquired.

"She is very beautiful," Thetis responded. "So beautiful that Acrisius grew jealous and guarded her from men locked behind iron doors."

"But Zeus transformed himself into a shower of gold and visited her. Visited her and loved her." Aphrodite explained.

"Then why should I show compassion? Let her drown! With her child!" Hera shouted angrily.

"The child, Perseus, is Zeus' son. That is why he is to be saved," Thetis said as she watched Zeus grab the clay figure of Acrisius, "And why Argos is doomed."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

"Father, did Zeus really destroy an entire city?" Luke asked.

"Not just a city, my boy. The Kraken destroyed the entire Kingdom. Not one person, animal, or building was spared." Jareth told them. "Argos would soon be a Kingdom of legend and stories would be told of its destruction and the poor Princess and her child that were cast into the sea."

"What happened to the baby?" Melody asked.

"Ah, yes, the babe. He's very important to our story." Jareth grinned as he stood, lifting his daughter into the air. "Young Danae and her son, Perseus, were delivered by Posideon safely to the island of Seriphos."

"Did he and his mom live happily ever after?"Melody asked.

Jareth sat her on his throne and picked up the mechanical owl. "For a time. Perseus grow to be a fine, strong, and handsome man. Zeus was quite proud of him and was often seen holding the clay figure of his son."

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you think there's more?" Jareth smirked.

"Well you still haven't gotten to the golden owl, and you said they lived happily for a time. So what happened?" Luke inquired.

"Clever boy." Jareth walked over and ruffled his sandy blonde hair. "First poor Danae died. Back then the live expectancy of a mortal was far shorter than it is now. While this saddened Perseus, it was the interference of a goddess that started the son of Zeus on his quest to find his destiny."


	5. Chapter 5

"One of the goddesses actually messed with the son of Zeus?" Sarah questioned. While she knew the mythology behind Perseus, she had never heard the true story from someone who was there.

"Yes, she did it because of what Zeus did to her son," Jareth explained. "By this time the gods and goddesses weren't as afraid of him. They had begun to defy him and saw he was only capable of doing too much, and he certainly wasn't all knowing."

"So who was it, father?" Melody asked.

"And what did she do to Perseus?" Luke questioned.

Grinning, Jareth sat on the steps below his throne and placed the little owl beside him. "A minor goddess who rarely got involved in the drama of Mt. Olympus."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

After the usual meeting of the court, Zeus had asked Thetis to follow him. Jareth had been perched on Athena's shoulder as usual. "Is something going on?" He hooted to her as he watched Thetis follow Zeus to the room he kept the clay figures in.

"I don't know," Athena whispered as she quietly got her mother's attention.

"Yes, child?" Hera asked.

"Is something wrong?" Athena asked.

Hera looked to where her daughter was motioning. "Ah, yes it seems dear Thetis is being told about Zeus's decision on her son."

Athena nodded and she and the others wandered the room, waiting to see what happened. "Thetis has a son?" Jareth hooted.

Nodding Athena petted his head. "Yes, my dear Bubo. Thetis is mother to Calibus. He's a cruel man. Artemis went to father seeking permission to kill him, but he refused her. He said he would punish the mortal himself."

"What did he do that upset your sister so?"

"Killed for sport. He killed Father's entire heard of winged horses. Only Pegasus, the stallion, remains." Athena explained.

"Impossible!" Everyone jumped hearing Zeus shout. "Calibos! He had every advantage!" His voice lowered once more and everyone moved closer. "Hunted and destroyed!" Hearing Zeus raised his voice again, they moved away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

Jareth flew from Athena's shoulder to the doorway, wanting a better view.

"No, I beg you. Be merciful." Thetis pleaded.

Zeus placed the clay figure of Calibus on the table. "He will become abhorrent to human sight. He'll be shunned and forced to live as an outcast in the swamps and marshes. He'll be transformed into a mortal mockery. The shameful mark of his vile cruelty. This is my final judgement."

"No, I implore you." Thetis tried to get him to change his mind. "He is to marry Princess Andromeda. He would rule all Joppa and Phoenicia."

"Let the princess look upon him now!" Zeus called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Hera walked over to Thetis, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be comforted. He may change his mind."

"Had it been his own child, Perseus, he would have forgiven him," Thetis said sadly. "But for my son Calibos, there is to be no mercy, no hope."

"And no marriage with Andromeda," Hera added.

"How can there be now?" Thetis sighed then looked up, anger in her eyes. "Yet if my son is not to marry her...," she paused as she walked over to the clay figure of her son. "Then no man will. My priests of Joppa are loyal. I will speak to them in dreams and omens. As my Calibos suffers... so will Andromeda. I promise you."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

"But why punish the Princess?" Melody cried out, interrupting her father.

"Yea," Liam agreed. "He's the one that killed all the horses."

"True, but Thetis was correct about Zeus," Jareth stated. "If it had been his child, he would have forgiven him. I didn't understand her position back then as I understand it now."

"Why's that, Father?" Luke asked.

Reaching over to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, Jareth smiled. "I wasn't a father back then."

"I can understand her position a little," Sarah said as she hugged Liam. "If it were one of you and someone else tried to punish you especially that harshly, I would be upset too."

"Ah, so you feel Calibus didn't deserve that punishment, my love?" Jareth asked.

"Not saying that. I just feel the parent should punish the child. Zeus should have considered Thetis's opinion on the matter at least, instead of just turning her son into a creature." Sarah explained.

"Perhaps, but then again perhaps things worked out in the end." Jareth grinned.

"Was the Princess ok, father?" Melody asked.

"Yes, Andromeda was fine. Thetis didn't dare harm her, for her son loved her. Truth is it was the Queen, Cassiopeia, that faced most of the goddess's wrath." Jareth stood and walked around the room. "Thetis cursed the Kingdom. Illness spread through the city, marsh flies swarmed, and worse of all was the riddle."

"Riddle?" The children asked together.

"Since the Queen called off the marriage between her daughter, Andromeda, and Prince Calibus, Thetis declared that anyone may try for the Princess's hand. All they had to do was answer the riddle."

"What was the riddle?" Liam inquired.

"Oh the riddle changed with each suitor, but if you guessed incorrectly," Jareth paused and slid his finger across his throat.

"They killed people for getting a riddle wrong?!" Luke exclaimed, a little too excitedly for his mother's liking.

"Oh yes," Jareth continued. "They were burned at the stake."

"Did anyone ever get the riddle right?" Melody asked.

"Why would they try if it meant death?" Liam asked.

"Because, my dear boy, the Princess was very beautiful and whoever married her would rule the city and the kingdom."

"Men do crazy things for power," Sarah stated.

"And for love, Precious," Jareth said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

As he kissed her palm and along her wrist, she shook her head, laughing lightly. "Finish your story husband. The children are waiting."

"Of course, my love." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then returned to his tale. "Now, this went on for months all the while young Perseus lived peacefully on Seriphos. That all changed thanks to Thetis."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Jareth laid in bed with Athena, who was sound asleep. Things had been relatively peaceful in Olympus. Hearing noise outside, Jareth got up, carefully moving the sleeping goddess, and went to the door. He summoned a crystal to peer outside. Seeing it was clear, he opened the door and changed into his owl form.

Once out of the room, Jareth flew up and looked around. He spotted Thetis heading for the room with all the clay figures. "What is she up to?" He wondered.

Following her quietly, he landed on the doorway and watched and listened. "The son of Zeus is to be left to the whim of chance." She said with disgust. "While mine is punished with deformity. It is time for chance to intervene."

She studied the clay figure of Perseus carefully. "Time you saw something of the world, Perseus. Time you came face to face with fear. Time to know the terrors of the dark and look on death. Time your eyes were opened to grim reality." Slowly she lowered the figure to the model of the amphitheater. "Far to the east, across the sea..." she whispered as she grinned wickedly, "in Joppa, in the kingdom of Phoenicia."

She hurried from the room, and Jareth waited until she was gone to return to Athena's room. Once inside he closed the door and changed back to his usual form. "Athena," he called as he sat beside her. "Dearest," he reached over and shook her gently.

"Hmm?" She sat up slowly. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

"I believe your father is going to be out for blood." He said softly.

"Why? What has happened?"

"I just watched Thetis place his mortal son in a completely different place. She was saying something about him knowing, fear, the dark, and death." Jareth explained.

"Perseus?" Athena sat up. "Where did she put him?"

"The Amphitheater."

"In Joppa?" Jareth nodded and Athena got up and got dressed. "I have to tell father."

"Wait," Jareth grabbed her hand and stopped her. "He'll realize it soon enough. He watches that boy like a hawk."

"True and if I tell Father he'll want to know who did it and how I know."

"Exactly." Jareth wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "All that will do is get your cousin in even more trouble and possibly make him watch you closer. We went through too much for him to find me now."

Laying her head against his chest, Athena nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He smirked.

"I hope Perseus is safe. Joppa is a dangerous place right now."

"What does she hope to gain by placing Zeus's son there?"

Athena shrugged. "Perhaps she wants her son to kill him."

"Perhaps." Jareth sighed. "We should get back to bed, tomorrow will be filled with your father's shouting." Nodding Athena followed him back to bed.


End file.
